Love Is Completion
by youdeservebetter
Summary: Maya and Zig's anniversary plans ironically coincide. ONE SHOT


**A/N: This is basically a sequel to my other one shot 'Let Go and Love'**

* * *

"Hand me more lights!" Zig said pointing to the remaining string lights on the floor. It was his and Maya's two year anniversary. He had this whole evening planned since the first of February. He was gonna take Maya to the spot where they first held hands under the panther sign, bring some ladders to hang lights on, and prepare her favorite food with her favorite snack, ketchup chips. Of course he couldn't do this alone so he enlisted the help of a very reluctant Damon.

"Yeah, yeah!" Damon replied.

For their one year anniversary, Zig had taken them to see their favorite band, Franz Ferdinand. He had to save money a long time for that. Maya appreciated the thought but he knew this time she'd want something more intimate and simple. Setting up the last of the lights, he took a step back to get the full picture of what he and Damon put together. It was coming along perfectly. "Dammit, Damon! Put the ketchup chips down!" he said as he noticed Damon taking the bag of chips.

"You can't just expect me to do all this work and not get some sort of compensation for it!" he yelled back putting the bag of chips down.

"Friends don't compensate friends!" he yelled right back. He felt bad that he always asked Damon to help out with these things but he couldn't ask anyone else. Plus he'd pay Damon back later somehow.

"Ah, the price of friendship," Damon replied putting his hand over his heart. "I'm gonna head out now."

"Thanks for the help, buddy," he said as he saw Damon walking away. Tonight was gonna be perfect and he made sure of it. He decided to wear something casual but formal. The khaki pants he was wearing was over worn but after having spent his money on the food and lights tonight, new pants were out of the question. He wore the white v-neck tee that Maya loved him in and on top he sported a black dinner jacket.

Quickly, he went home to fetch Maya. He knocked on the door, eager for her to see what he had planned. Maya slowly opened the door and Zig's jaw dropped. His pupils widened and he was lost for words. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a sleeveless, gold-sequined mini-dress, and had her hair curled and pinned. She was dressed simple but Zig was stunned no matter what she wore. Maya took note of his expression and began blushing. "Are you ready to go?" she asked smiling at his lost to say anything.

"Uh, ye-yeah," he replied nervously. The words 'you look amazing' were going to roll off his tongue but it wouldn't do justice to how beautiful he thought she looked.

They walked over to his car and he opened the passenger door letting her in. "Thank you, Zigmund," she politely said. He simply grinned at her, closing the door as she settled in. The drive to school was short. They probably would've walked there but ever since Zig got his new car, he's been wanting to drive everywhere.

Not much later, they arrived at the school. Zig parked his car where they couldn't see the panthers sign. "Close your eyes!" he said looking to her. Maya replied with a cocked eyebrow but then closed her eyes. Zig came around opening the door for her. He slowly took both her hands to let her out of the car. He turned her back to him and put a blindfold over her eyes. "Just in case you try sneak a peek, Matlin." Even though Maya had legally changed her last name to Novak, he teasingly insisted on calling her Matlin, sometimes.

Maya gasped, shocked at his distrust with her. "I would never!" she firmly replied. Truth is, she was planning on sneaking a peek because she was simply too excited. Zig had kept everything on the DL so she had no idea what to expect.

"I know you too well by now," he replied leading her to their spot. He positioned her in a way where she would get the perfect view before untying her blindfold. "Ok, open your eyes!"

Maya's vision was a bit blurry at first but after blinking rapidly a few times, she saw clearly. "I…." She was lost for words, just as Zig had been lost for words when he first saw her earlier. He was really great at expressing his love for her without doing grand gestures; it's what she loved about him.

Zig chucked at her loss for words. He quickly kissed her cheek before he led her to the spot where they were gonna sit and eat. "I've got your favorites!" he exclaimed taking out the food from a basket.

"Mmm!" Maya hungrily replied seeing as he laid out everything. "Ooh you even brought ketchup chips!" It wasn't surprising that Zig remembered all these little details about her but she still found it as brand new information when he did something knowing she'd love it.

He smiled at her handing her the food he prepared, with the help of his mother of course. They sat there eating and chatting for about an hour. The sun was gonna set soon and Maya had made plans of her own. "I see there's no dessert," she proclaimed. She didn't want to make him feel bad about not bringing something but she wanted to point it out as part of her plan.

Zig's eyes were filled with sorrow as he realized he forgot the best part of a meal. He internally cursed himself. "I wanted to bring dessert too but I guess I forgot," he sheepishly replied, raking a hand through his hair.

Maya smirked at his response and stood up. "Well it's a good thing I took care of that, isn't it?" she replied, grinning widely at him. She put out her hand for him to stand up with her. "We better hurry or we're gonna miss it!"

Zig took her hand and got up. He quickly took down everything and threw it into the back of his pickup truck. He began driving fast, not knowing where exactly he was headed. "So where are you taking me, Mrs. Novak?"

"Oh that's so cute, you think I'm gonna tell you? And ruin the surprise? Fat chance, Mr. Novak!" she replied with a smirk. He fake pouted in hopes it would make her give him a hint at least. "Don't you puppy-face me!"

She took out her phone and sent Tori a quick text.

_[Maya] Hey we're almost there, is everything ready? _

_[Tori] Everything's here except the two of you! ;)_

_[Maya] Haha, we'll be there soon._

_[Maya] Thanks again for everything, bestie 3 _

_[Tori] No problem :) Good luck tonight!_

Zig tried to sneak a peek at her phone before she noticed and hugged it to her chest. "Hey! You can't look at my phone, it's cheating!"

"Alright, alright. No more questions, no more trying to sneak a peek, I promise," he said surrendering.

"And we're here!" Maya said as Zig parked at what looked like a lookout point to the sky. Zig was confused but he stepped out of the car and that's when he heard the sound of waves crashing the rocks. He immediately started smiling widely. He always joked about him and Maya running off into the sunset and forgetting all their troubles. "Do you like it?" Maya asked nervously.

He picked her up and spun her around. "I love it!" he said before setting her down. He kept his hands at her waist, looking deep into her bright blue eyes. "I love you," he said emphasizing on 'you'.

Maya cheeks immediately reddened up like a tomato. "I love you too," she replied before he leaned in to kiss her. Maya's breath was hitched in her throat at first but it let out once she eased into the kiss. Once Zig felt her easing into the kiss, he deepened it, as Maya allowed. She was slowly losing herself in his lips before breaking it. "Wait, we need to have dessert," she said, not really wanting to break away from their kiss.

"Dessert can wait," he replied before going back in to kiss her.

Maya kissed him back wanting to stay like this forever but she had made them fried ice cream and Tori generously left it an ice cooler by the tree where they parked. "It's fried ice cream, though!" she said walking backwards towards the tree, dragging him along with small but sweet kisses along the way.

"Ok, ok," he said before giving one last small kiss. He took the cooler over to the car and set it on top of the front hood. He then lifted Maya, giving her a boost to climb on top of the hood.

Zig was about to join her when she stopped him. "Wait! I have something else!" He looked at her confused. "In my purse, I have a mix CD I made for you."

He went to her purse in the car and in it he found a CD marked 'For my always & forever.' He smiled putting the CD into the stereo for it to play as they sat on the truck. Maya took out the desserts and handed Zig his portion and quickly dug into her share. They were watching the sun slowly set when Zig saw a spoon go into his helping of dessert. "Hey, eat your own!" he jokingly exclaimed.

Maya licked her spoon clean before replying. "I already did. A girl's gotta eat," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled widely at her response. "Especially my girl," he said inching closer to her face before kissing her. "And _especially_ because of you," he said looking down at her stomach before going in to give it a light kiss.


End file.
